


SanSan Haikus

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Winterfell to the Battle of the Blackwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SanSan Haikus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> These are my first haikus ever... Thank you for the inspiration, ikkiM!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction/fanart. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I  
> ever seek to do so. All credit for characters, plot and settings go to the respective original author or artist.

1  
A metal helmet;  
the man is tall and fearsome,  
a scarred warrior.

2  
"Girl, you will marry  
a good man, a future king -  
it's his father's wish."

3  
Father killed my wolf,  
a butcher's boy was cut down  
... I hate Queen Cersei.

4  
"He's a golden prince,  
but also an impostor.  
His heart is rotten."

5  
A tourney was held.  
The scarred man fought his brother  
and won much money.

6  
His name is Sandor;  
he told me about his past.  
What a sad story!

7  
The old king has died.  
Father is in prison now -  
they call him "traitor".

8  
My pleas were useless:  
King Joffrey knew no mercy.  
Oh Father, Father!

9  
Where is Arya?  
She has disappeared from sight -  
perhaps that's better.

10  
I am a victim.  
Joffrey showed me Father's head  
and was close to death.

  
11  
Why does he relish  
to have his knights hit me hard?  
Sandor wiped my lips.

12  
I was stripped naked  
in front of all the courtiers.  
Sandor called: "Enough!"

13  
I saved Ser Dontos  
by lying to King Joffrey.  
Sandor backed me up.

14  
There was a riot  
in the streets of King's Landing.  
Sandor saved my life.

15  
Sandor was there, drunk,  
on the steep serpentine stairs:  
angry, daunting, weird.

16  
Gods, I have flowered!  
What will they do to me now?  
Wed me to the king?

17  
Sandor has to fight  
in the upcoming battle.  
Will he survive it?

18  
He was in my room!  
The Wildfire had made him  
a drunk deserter.

19  
"Bird, give me a song!"  
He pinned me onto my bed.  
I felt a knife point.

20  
My voice was shaky...  
I resorted to a hymn  
to gentle his rage.

21  
Sandor retreated  
and asked me to come along.  
I couldn't answer.

22  
He fled my chamber  
after giving me his cloak.  
Sandor, where are you?


End file.
